Shadow (Zeroes)
The Shadow is the main antagonist of the Warner Bros' 2017 animated film, Zeroes. He is the ruthless, manipulative and antagonistic shadow who wants to lead a rebellion of shadows to take over the human world, full of nightmares. He is voiced by Will Arnett. Biography Shadow Villain is first seen live on the news with his latest invention to covering up the sun, only for the screen to abruptly fade to black. However, his scheme had failed and was defeated by SunBlast, the town's local hero. SunBlast tells him the only reason why he haven't put her behind bars is because he enjoys beating him up. As Shadow Villain walks down the streets, he sees an advertisements of Black Hat Organization on TV, and finally kills SunBlast with a laser finger, and kidnaps Shadow Brother, and turns him into his henchmen. Later, Shadow make a deal with voodoo spirits to find and recapture K.O. in exchange for the souls of all of the people in the Universe after he receives his fortune. Later, the voodoo spirits capture K.O. while he is with Garnet and return him to Shadow Villain, who locks him up and prepares to go through with his plans. Believing that the only true power in the world is money rather than magic, Shadow Villain plans to became a supervillain in the century and take over the world; he would then kill the Zeroes and split his fortune between himself and the Mayor's gain. Then, Shadow Brother (feeling betrayed for the Zeroes) gets mad at Shadow Villain for using him and disregarding life. Shadow Villain attempts to appease Shadow Brother that he just called Garnet's bluff and that he knew that he wasn't planning to hurt her, but a disgusted Shadow Brother tells his former boss, "Next time you gamble... I QUIT!" and quits. During the final battle, Shadow Villain forcefully teams up with an unwilling and involuntary actor, Will Smith (who is actually a mercenary working for him), by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controls his actions like a puppet by yanking on his scrotum. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to K.O. about becoming a God due to his constant consumption and control over the gun wielding Will Smith, then takes a bite out of Garnet's torso. Ben hooks up a couple of fireworks to the garbage pail that Smith uses to throw out expired foods. Garnet kicks Shadow Villain in his eyes with his legs, and Raven helps K.O. escape before the pail catches both Shadow Villain, Will Smith, and Shadow Brother, sending them through the sky and exploding, killing them. Personality As his name suggests, Shadow is an extremely sadistic, homicidal, callous, greedy, cruel, strict, arrogant, treacherous, cunning, manipulative and above all, evil man who enjoys antagonizing the Zeroes. He is also insidiously calm, and never loses his temper with anyone, even when he is in extreme pain. Shadow does not react to much frustration or anger, but admits enjoyment in causing others agony when it is possible for him. His goal is to became a supervillain by kill all the creatures for his humilation and steal the diamond from the museum. A cruel and ruthless monster inside and out, he serves as the laughable and evil villain, and the hated archenemy of the Zeroes, as well as their accidental "creator". Like many tyrants, Shadow desired absolute order in his domain; he divided worlds so there would be no confusion, and then ruthlessly hunted down the mutated animals. So far, the only person that he showed any respect to is his lieutenant Shadow Brother; however, he was still equally pitiless and unemotional to him as well as his enemies. He is extremely confident in his own abilities and believes himself to be infallible. This leads to him being arrogant, egotistical, and narcissistic, which is more prominently evident in him taunting Wade with the fact that he has no cure for the latter's condition - there is no cure - which prompts Wade to shoot him. He does show some insecurities, as when he states that he wishes he was as immortal as the Zeroes. Gallery The_Shadow_Villain.png Trivia *Shadow's defeat is strongly reminiscent of Pitch Black's defeat in the 2012 computer-animated DreamWorks film, Rise of The Guardians. However, unlike Pitch Black, who was simply imprisoned for life in his own lair, Shadow is left for dead and completely removed from the picture. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Serial Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Villains